1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a connector, and more particularly to a structure of a connector comprising circuits having various electrical characteristics placed on different circuit boards for reducing electro-magnetic wave interference generated during the signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid advancement of computer technology has led to wide use of desktop computers or notebook computers. The user can use the computer to link up to the Internet to retrieve/transmit data. Therefore network technology provides convenience for accessing/transmitting information, which has become indispensable. Accordingly, the computer needs a connector for connecting to the Internet adaptor, and generally such connector is a RJ45. An RJ45 connector is generally used in connecting a computer to a Local Area Network (LAN) or connecting an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) to a network terminal. However, an RJ45 connector easily generates high frequency electro-magnetic wave that interferes with other electronic appliances. On the other hand, the signal from the RJ45 also can be interfered by the external transmission wire. Some manufacturers propose to use a metallic case to cover the connector and, a capacitor and a wave filter installed inward for reducing the electro-magnetic wave interference and protecting from sudden abnormal voltage surge. So a technique of reducing electro-magnetic wave interference is to arrange the electronic elements and the input/output circuit on a circuit board for adding value to such connector. FIG. 4 illustrates an exploded view of a conventional connector. As shown in FIG. 4, the connector comprises a terminal set comprising an inserting set B and an adapter D inlayed in the isolation case A. The inserting set B and the adapter D comprise a plurality of terminals B1 and D1 welded to the circuit board C. The isolation case A comprises two arms A1 extending from a backside thereof for buckling to the indentations C1 formed on two sides of the circuit board C. The isolation case A can be surrounded by a metallic case E in order to reduce the electro-magnetic wave. The plurality of terminals D1 of the adapter D can be electrically connected to the circuit board positioned at a lower side to complete the assembly of the conventional connector. For minimizing the space occupation of the circuit board in a computer, having a circuit board deployed within the connector, and an input/output signal wire disposed on said circuit board despite the signal itself gets interfered easily by the other terminals D1 nearby. The defects of the above described connector as are follows.
The circuits of various electrical characteristics are disposed over said circuit board in the connector and therefore electro-magnetic wave interference occurs for the high-density circuit.
The connector has a circuit board in itself and the space for the circuits and electronic elements is insufficient. Accordingly, a motherboard is necessary, and this approach results in another problem of limiting space on motherboard as the electronic elements of the connector occupies significant space on the motherboard.
Therefore, to solve the above defects is an important issue to the manufacturer in the field.